1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a driving axle assembly and is more particularly directed to a full floating inverted axle hub assembly with a removable axle shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional rear axle assemblies the wheel hub is secured to the axle by a nut on the end of the axle. All axial forces on the wheel hub are directly transmitted to the axle. Furthermore, the weight of the vehicle is transmitted to the wheel hub and consequently to the axle causing a bending moment on the axle. The axle shaft, which turns on a bearing in the axle tube/housing, must then be strong and heavy to endure all these loads. This arrangement is undesirable particularly in heavy-duty truck applications.
In an effort to remove loads applied to the axle shafts, full floating axle assemblies were designed. Full floating axle hub assemblies provide hubs mounted on bearings directly attached to the axle housing independently of the axle shaft that drives the hub. With this arrangement the axle shaft only provides torque to drive the hub and consequently turn the wheels and does not endure vehicle weight or axial loads. However, heretofore, the prior art has failed to provide a full floating inverted axle hub assembly having an independently removable axle shaft or a replaceable brake torque plate.